The Engagement
by rikku001
Summary: Kai has a little question for Rei but will he figure it out or will he keep guessing. Sequal to the Relationship
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Beyblade but a girl can wish can't she. The characters are not my but the plot is.


	2. The question

The Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own it and if I did I wouldn't be writing this story. I would be in my mansion laughing at all of you because I do own it.

"Kai what are you doing?" Rei asked as eh watched Kai walk around the room and sat on the edge of their bed with his bag.

"Nothing why?" Kai said as he dug into the bag in his hand.

"You're acting a little strange that's why." Rei answered as he crawled across their bed to where Kai was.

"Me acting strange." Remarked Kai as he smirked and gave Rei a kiss.

"Yes, you are acting a little to strange fro my liking." Rei Replied as he shifted to sit on Kai's lap.

"Ah, am I scaring the little kitten." Kai said as he mock pouted.

"Just a little. Now what do you have up your sleeve?" Rei said as he playfully tugged at Kai's sleeve.

"Nothing that you have to be worried about my dear koi." Kai remarked as he pulled Rei into a passionate kiss and moved so they were laying on the bed.

"That is good to know." Rei said as Kai placed light butterfly kisses from his neck to his ear. "Kai….please Kai." Rei panted.

"Kitten are you sure?" Kai said in-between kisses.

"Yes." Rei purred.

Kai started to place kisses along Rei's jaw bone and placed a passionate kiss on his full silk lips that was only deepened when he licked Rei's bottom lip and explored the cavern that he claimed as his own. Only when Rei started to work on Kai's pants, he proved that he was really sure about his actions. Kai slowly started to remove Rei's pants, He showed that he agreed. Once their pants were removed, their shirts joined them on the fool. It wasn't until they broke their kiss that Kai realized, when he rolled over so that Rei was sitting on his waist, that he noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Rei, kitten what's wrong?" Kai asked concern crystal clear in his voice.

"N-nothing" Rei said tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Kai said as he reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Positive." Was his reply as he leaned into the touch.

"Do you want to go on, if not its ok." Kai said still caressing his cheek.

"I-I-I………………."was all Rei could mutter.

"Kitten if you want we can wait and finish this another time." Kai said and received a nod in return. He then lifted Rei off of his waist and placed him on the bed. "You might just need to get some sleep. Ok?' Kai whispered into Rei's ear as he wrapped one of his arms around Reis waist and his other started to gently stoke the ebony locks as Rei cried himself to sleep.

Rei woke in the middle of the night to see that Kai had covered them up with the quilt that usually laid at the end of the bed. Slowly unwinding himself from Kai's arms, Rei dressed and made his way out of their bedroom and down stairs. When he reached the kitchen he saw the time on the microwave read 1:01 AM. _I have got to be out of my mind for doing this._ He worked his way towards the front door. Outside he sat on the porch swing and just sat there. He didn't know how long he'd been there when he heard the door open and close. The next thing he knew was there was an arm wrapped around his waist and Kai was sitting next to him.

"Hey Kitten what are you doing out here? It's 3 in the morning." Kai said as he reached up with his free hand and gently turned Rei's head so he was facing him. The first thing he saw were Rei's eyes that were red as if he had been crying. "Kitten what is it, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"I-I-I can't. You wouldn't understand." was Rei's reply as he turned his face away from Kai.

"Pleas tell me. I truly will try to understand. Please?" Kai said as he lifted Rei and gently placed him on his lap. "Please."

"I-I-I just can't. I can't." Rei muttered as he placed his head on Kai's shoulder and started to silently cry. The only thing Kai could think of doing was holding Rei and letting him cry. But the next thing he knew Rei was muttering some thing but he couldn't understand what it was.

"Rei, Kitten." Kai said as he gently lifted Rei's head fro his shoulder. "Kitten what is it?"

"I couldn't get the knife away from her. I tried I really tried." Rei said a he shook his head.

"What knife Rei?" Kai said trying to get a little more information from Rei.

"She stabbed herself and slit her wrist. I tried to save her, I tried." Rei mumbled as he laid his head back on Kai's shoulder and started to silently sob again. Kai just sat there holding Rei trying to understand the information he was just given. _This can't be the day that Rei saw his mother dies is it. It can't be._

"Rei, Kitten will you look at me, please?" Kai said hoping to get some reaction out of him. Which he did and it was what he asked for. Rei looked at him, "Kitten, did you see your mother die?" he asked and in return he got a nod. "Did you see your mother commit suicide?" That question only made him sob harder as he nodded. "Oh, God Rei. I'm so sorry." He said as he hugged him and jus cried. They sat there fro an unknown amount of time until Kai noticed that Rei cried himself to sleep. Once again he lifted Rei up in his arms bridal style and carried him back towards their room but not before going in the kitchen and looked at the microwave and saw that it read 5:55 AM _I should stay up and make breakfast for the rest of the team but Rei really needs me right now. They can fin for themselves._ He continued towards their room laying them both down in the bed.

They stayed like that fro sometime until Rei woke to find that he was back in bed and Kai was there with him. _Kai must of carried me here. Did I tell him about my mother?_

"Kitten are you awake?" Kai asked sleepily.

"Kai what happened last night?" was his sleepy reply.

"I'm not really sure myself. I woke up and you weren't here so I went downstairs and found you out on the porch swing and you had been crying. SO I tried to find out why but you didn't want to tell me and you started to cry again. But this time you started to say something at first I couldn't understand you but then you said some thing about a knife and trying to get it away from someone. I asked you if today was the dat that your mother died and you said yes. Then I asked you if you saw her commit suicide and you said yes. I just left it at that I also figured if you wanted to tell me more you would of your own freewill." Kai replied as he hugged Rei close to his chest.

"Kai when I'm ready I will tell you more but not right now, ok?" Rei asked as he snuggled deeper into Kai's chest.

"Oh, Kitten when ever you are ready you can." Kai said as he reached and tilted Rei's chin up and placed a innocent but sweet kiss on his lips. "Well Kitten until your ready I have a little gift for you. Could you kindly sit on the side of the bed?" Kai said as he climbed out of the bed and started to dig through his bag until he found what he wanted. He knelt on one knee and looked Rei in the eye. "Rei, Kitten you know I love you, so will you marry me?"

"Oh, Kai, I don't know what to say," Rei replied as he looked at the kneeling form in front of him.

"Say yes," Kai answered as he reached out for Rei's left hand and slipped on a gold ring.

"Yes!," said Rei as he leaned down and passionately kissed Kai, "So this is what you had up your sleeve," remarked Rei after he broke the kiss.

"You could put it that way," Kai said with a chuckle.

"When should we tell the others?" Rei asked as he titled his head to the side.

"When ever you want kitten, when ever you want," replied Kai as he started to place light kisses on Rei's neck.

"I think that they can wait," Rei said as he threaded his fingers though Kai's hair. "Now why don't we finish what we started last night?" was said as a smirk played at Rei's lips.

"I think I can arrange that," remarked Kai between kisses.

Kai started to place airy kisses up the younger boy's jawbone to only find lips welcoming him in a passionate kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Kai helped Rei remove the last of their clothing which was discarded on the floor with the rest. Kai then started to place butterfly kisses sown Rei's chest receiving moans of satisfaction in return. He slowly started to work one of his hands between Rei's legs and inserted one finger at a time slowly stretching his lover. With each finger that entered a moan was heard. Kai slowly removed each of his fingers and replaced them with his cock. Slowly he started to go in and out of Rei hitting that special spot every time causing Rei to cry out his name. As Kai slowly gained speed both his and Rei's bodies were covered in a light layer of sweat. Rei's hips started to meet each of Kai's thrust. Soon his thrust started to become more frantic as he neared his climax. Rei's muscles tighten around Kai as he came sending Kai over the edge. They could hear the other one yelling their names as they came. Kai looked into Rei's eyes to see that they shinned with love, passion and lust. He leaned down and placed a sweet and innocent kiss on Rei's full lips. "Hey Kitten."

"Hey Sexy," Rei replied as eh looked into the crimson eyes of his lover.

"Sleep sounds good right now, don't you agree?" Kai asked as he laid himself down next to his lover.

"Agreed, sleep is good," answered Rei as he snuggled into Kai's chest.

"Yes sleep is good," was the last thing said before both Kai and Rei were asleep.

Rei's Dream

"Mom, Mom where are you?" a small ebony haired child called as he walked though his home.

"Rei, Reirei. Where is my little neko?" a slender woman with knee length brown hair said.

"Mom!" Rei said as he walked into the room where his mother was sitting with her wrist slit and a knife in her hands ready to be plunged into her chest. "NO! DON'T MOM!" But it was to late, she stabbed herself and Rei just sat there in a pool of her blood. "Why Mom, why?" was the only thing that he could say.

End

Rei woke in a cold sweat with tears running down his face. _'Why, why does it have to come back and haunt me? Why?'_ He slowly worked his way out of his lover's embrace and grabbed some clean clothes. Rei then headed towards their connected bathroom and entered the shower. _'I just need to forget it ever happened. Yeah just forget it.'_ He thought but was soon brought out of his thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey Kai."

"Why hello to you too, Kitten," Kai said a he turned Rei around and kissed him.

"Do you know what time it is?" asked Rei after the kiss was broke.

"Around noon, maybe one. Why?" Kai answered as he raised one eyebrow.

"Just wondering that's all," Rei said as he turned so his back was to Kai's chest.

"We better hurry up you know, Tyson he probably ate all the food in the kitchen by now."

"Right, I better get out and go check on them," Rei said as he turned to leave the shower only to be stopped and kissed before he could leave. He entered his room and dressed, then went towards the kitchen and found what he assumed what was left of Tyson's breakfast. "TYSON!!" he yelled in hope that the boy was still near by.

"Yeah Rei?" Tyson asked as he entered the room.

"What is this?" replied Rei as he gestured towards the mess on the table.

"Nothing, why?" answered Tyson as he faked an innocent face.

"Tyson clean up this mess right now," Kai said as he entered the room hair still wet from his shower.

"Kai, I didn't do it," wined Tyson.

"If you didn't do it, then who did?" he asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Bob Barker?" said Tyson as he tried to slowly edge out of the room.


End file.
